


Reach

by fricklefracklestargirl



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, embarrassed haru, hand holding, i am a terrible person fuck, i freaking forgot gou again, oh a little suggestive at the end but that is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 04:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2010954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fricklefracklestargirl/pseuds/fricklefracklestargirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And to think, all this started with Haru reaching for the one who has always been reaching for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this one is older than my other ones. Um uh. Sorry for any errors you may come across! (This is one of my shortest fucking fics ever.)

It started with him reaching out for the hand that always reaching out to his.

They were walking home from school one day, Haru staring off at the ocean per usual while Makoto filled the silence with his soft, kind voice. Haru briefly glanced his way, catching his best friend’s bright green eyes and Haru suddenly took a look between them, there arms swinging next to each other and just barely touching. An idea went off in his brain and his arm was moving on its own. He turned his head back to look at the ocean as he clasped Makoto’s hand. He could hear a surprised yelp from his best friend and chanced a glance to see Makoto’s reaction.

A deep blush rested on his best friend’s cheeks and his eyes were wide with shock, looking straight at their clasped hands. Haru decided to look away again, not wanting to give away his own heated cheeks. An embarrassed frown adorned his lips and he only glanced over again when he felt Makoto squeeze his hand. He was graced with his best friend’s signature warm smile before he started talking again; they walked the rest of the way home clasping each other’s hands.

**  
  
**

After that, once they were in a good distance away from the school, they instinctively grabbed each other’s hands. It didn’t even seem like anything changed in anyway except they held hands.

Haru was content for a while.

But then he wasn’t.

Every time they get home, either Makoto would visit for a while or Haru would hang at his place or they would part ways. Something about it was missing. Haru would never in a million years show that he felt this way, but he let it out a little in a small, embarrassed frown before parting ways with Makoto. One time Makoto had caught it and chuckled, but never said anything about it.

Finally, one day, Haru pulled Makoto back from going to his own home, another small, embarrassed frown lingering on his lips. With a blush settle on his cheeks and a warm smile on his lips, Makoto chuckled again asking what Haru wanted. Haru found trouble answering because _what did he want?_ He thought it would be obvious, even to himself, yet he didn’t know how to quite articulate to Makoto. So he pushed words aside per usual and _reached_ forward.

That was the first time they kissed. Makoto had been so flustered about it after they parted, he nearly babbled before Haru kissed him again. Haru had, admittedly, felt accomplished when Makoto left a blushing, babbling mess.

**  
  
**

Soon, they were always finding excuses to go out and do stuff together, which neither ever admitted were ‘dates’ but it was quite obvious what they were. Makoto even took Haru to the water park, which was fun but it was a tough time getting him to leave.

They stopped waiting to hold hands and were clasping hands in the hallways of school or right after swim practice. They didn’t even really need to say anything because most of everyone had already expected it to happen at some point and the only one of the gang that freaked out was Nagisa and that was because he was so excited about it. Rin had saw them holding hands near the end of practice and his exact words were, with that sharp grin of his, “‘Bout time the married couple started accepting that they were married.”

Makoto was a blushing mess after such a statement and Haru couldn’t even help the small smile that had slipped onto his lips for a second before Nagisa excitedly jumped on his arm shouting, “Haru’s smiling! Haru’s smiling!”

**  
  
**

The back of Makoto’s hand was held against the wall, intertwined with Haru’s. The tall man let a whimper slip from the back of his throat as Haru pushed another heated kiss against his lips.

They slowly but surely made their way to Haru’s room, exchanging kisses on the way and never letting their hands leave the other.

And to think, all this started with Haru reaching for the one who has always been reaching for him.


End file.
